Sexual Tension
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: Once they had made it to the bed, Kurt pulled Blaine onto him and felt all of the tension they'd had in the car dissolve as if it had never there in the first place.  Klaine Oneshot.


**A/N: So yeah, this is when Kurt is at Dalton Academy. :)**

**Rated M: Because well, EXTREMELY sexual and slash. And possible language too. You have been warned :)**

**

* * *

**

Kurt looked over to Blaine from his place in the passenger's seat of Blaine's new car. It had been nearly two weeks since they agreed they both wanted to be more than friends. Although it had been Wes and David that had gotten them together, basically telling Kurt that every time Blaine saw him, he wanted to jump him more than a couple of dogs in heat.

Blaine saw Kurt watching him out of the corner of his eye and smiled at him.

Blaine blinked for a minute, still looking at Kurt, before remembering he was driving, and that was what he needed to be doing. Not having... thoughts, about how amazing Kurt looked, or about how every time Kurt gave his small awkward laugh, Blaine swore he was melting. Blaine felt Kurt's fingers interlace with his, and immediately noticed his pulse quickening.

"So.." He began, trying to distract himself, "What do you want to do when we get back to our dorms?" Blaine looked at himself in the rearview mirror, but finally broke down and looked to Kurt; Who, he noticed, seemed to have the exact same facial expression as him. Raising an eyebrow when Kurt didn't respond, he asked, "Are you feeling okay Kurt? You look... feverish." Kurt nodded quickly,

"Y-yes I'm fine. Just a little warm. Thank you for your consideration though." He paused for a minute, "And as for what to do when we get back, it's up to you. I'm pretty sure I heard Wes talking about going out with Tanya tonight." Kurt blinked, staring out of the front window. Blaine was being unusually quiet, he noticed, and Kurt wasn't very used to it; considering almost every time they were together they would be talking nonstop. He felt so much between them in that moment, that he was reminded of the phrase, _You could cut the tension with a knife . _Kurt cleared his throat as he mentally argued with himself whether or not it was sexual tension. Did he even want it to be sexual? Without realizing it, Kurt suddenly noticed he was staring right at Blaine's groin. He guessed he had his answer.

Kurt bit his lip and looked up to Blaine's face, who was conveniently focusing on the road. They both sighed in relief when they saw Blaine had finally pulled into the Dalton parking lot, and once Blaine had parked the car, Kurt already had his seatbelt on.

Blaine met Kurt on the other side of the car, giving him what he hoped was a friendly smile. Kurt returned the smile while he walked beside Blaine, who now has his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I had a nice time." Kurt said, slightly awkwardly as they rounded the corner, now walking down the hall, almost at their dorm rooms. Kurt had gotten lucky enough to not only have a room right next to Blaine and David's but to also be roomed with Wes.

Blaine nodded, smiling, "I did too." As they stopped in front of Kurt's door Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You said Wes would be out tonight?" He asked slyly.

"Yes, I do believe I said that earlier. Why?" Kurt replied, beginning to get nervous, and -as much as he hated to admit it- incredibly turned on by Blaine's facial expression.

Blaine smiled once he heard this and took a small step forward, "I'd like to do something then, with your permission of course." Blaine took his hands out of his pockets and stood in front of Kurt, waiting for a response. When Kurt nodded, not quite sure what to say, Blaine took it as a go ahead, and took another step closer before placing a hand the Kurt's waist. Snaking it around to the small of his back, Blaine gently pulled Kurt forward to give him a kiss.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his and responded immediately, leaning in closer to Blaine so he could return the kiss. Kurt laid one of his hands on Blaine's forearm,while the other rested on the front of his jacket.

Blaine wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck, resisting the urge to run his fingers through the boy's hair. He tried to have some control over himself, but the moment he felt Kurt's lips travel to his jaw line, Blaine knew all sense of control would eventually be gone. Tracing Kurt's lip with his tongue, he opened his mouth only enough that Blaine could slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth

Without breaking their kiss, Kurt reached behind himself and turn the knob to open the door. He wasn't sure if Wes would have left it open for him when he got home, so he smiled when it easily swung open. The boys' kiss briefly broke apart as they stumbled into the bedroom, both nearly gasping for air. Blaine smiled as he noticed that although Kurt and him were no longer kissing, they were not only still exceptionally close, but Kurt still had a fairly good grip on Blaine's arm.

Once Blaine shut the door behind them and kicked off his shoes, he quickly brought his mouth back to Kurt's with an urgency he hadn't had before that night. Kurt felt this, and return every kiss Blaine gave to him, slowly making them longer and deeper.

Now that they were in the comfort of Kurt's dormroom, Kurt felt more comfortable as he fumbled with the buttons on the other boy's blazer. It took him a couple of minutes since he wasn't looking, but he finally managed to get them undone, and Blaine helped him slide the jacket off with ease. Before he knew it, Kurt had his own jacket thrown on the chair by his desk, next to Blaine's and they were slowly making their way to the bed.

Blaine held Kurt closer, tightening his arms around the brunette's only slightly. He suddenly began to become worried that he would get too aggressive, and scare Kurt off, but he smiled as Kurt returned the gesture and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck, kissing him roughly. Once they made it to the bed, Kurt pulled Blaine onto him and felt all of the tension they'd had in the car dissolve as if it had never there in the first place. Blaine's hand stayed secure on Kurt's arm, while the other slowly travelled to the boy's knee.

Kurt's breath caught as Blaine traced small circle's on his knee cap and continued to kiss him. Without thinking, each boy slowly helped the other out of their clothes until they were each in their boxers.

Blaine began to move from kissing Kurt's lips, to his jaw, down his neck, and finally onto his shoulder. Every time one of them laid a hand on the other, or planted a kiss, it felt as if that spot was set on fire, and went to ice once they removed the touching skin; making both of them want to get even closer to the other.

After a couple of minutes of being pressed against eachother, Blaine pulled back, only in the smallest way possible so he could say softly, "Wes will probably be back soon..."

Kurt sighed and nodded, "I would assume so."

"Well would you be okay with me staying the night?" Blaine asked, slightly unsure if he was being too clingy.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "After what we just did do you really think I'm going to say no?"

Blaine grinned, "Okay. Just wait a second." He pulled himself off of Kurt and walked over to the desk, writing down and quickly putting a pice of paper that read, "Go s_pend the night at David's" _on the dormroom door for Wes to read when he got home.

Once he shut the door and walked over to the bed, to see Kurt, who, while Blaine was writing the note, had gotten under the covers and was already half asleep. Blaine smiled fondly as Kurt and crawled in beside him. The last words he heard Kurt say before he finally dozed off were _"I love you."_

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up on his back, with the sun shining through the window. He felt extremely lucky that it was only a Sunday, and not a Monday. Looking down, he saw Kurt's hand laying across his torso. His eyes travelled from the hand up Kurt's arm to his sleeping face. However, it wasn't until he saw Kurt's ruffled hair that he remembered all of the events from the night before. And he remembered them _very clearly_.

It only took a few minutes until Kurt was also awake, who gave a small, sheepish smile at Blaine.

"Good morning." Blaine greeted him, smiling.

"Um, hello." Kurt tried to sound casual but found it extremely hard. They both knew that they had never gotten that far before -with anyone- and were only used to holding hands, or kisses on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Blaine asked. Once Kurt nodded and moved his arm off of Blaine, Blaine slid out of the bed, grabbed the pile that was his clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up.

By the time Blaine came out, fully dressed, he saw Kurt had also gotten changed when he was gone. Applying the last of hairspray to his hair Kurt turned and looked at Blaine apologetically.

"Look Blaine, I'm really sorry about-" Kurt started before Blaine interrupted him.

"About what? The fact that we almost had sex here last night? The fact that you made me completely lose my sense of reason and logic? Because..." Blaine trailed off in a harsh and frustrated tone that was more _at _Kurt than _to_ him. Blaine walked to the other side of the room, keeping his face looking angry. But once he reached Kurt he relaxed his face and smiled, giving Kurt a kiss on the lips, "Because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

Kurt blushed a bit while Blaine took his hand in his just as Wes and David barged in.

Raising an eyebrow Kurt turned to them, "Something wrong?"

"No, we just wanted to come over for a bit." David smiled innocently.

"Okay then..." Kurt trailed off, unsure.

"So David," Wes said, "What song do you think we should sing at Sectionals?"

"Oh I don't know Wes." David replied dramatically, he then gave a knowing smirk to Kurt and Blaine, "But definitely something that gives Kurt and Blaine here an excuse to have as much Eye Sex as possible."

Kurt felt his mouth drop, staring at them as Wes said, "Funny you should mention that David, because the question I've been asking myself a lot lately is, do they ever get tired of having to wipe the drool off their chins from staring at each other." Once he was done talking, Wes, accompanied by David, gave a look at Blaine. This caused Kurt to look at Blaine beside him, who _was_ indeed staring at Kurt.

"Seriously you guys, you look like your undressing each other with your eyes." And with that, Wes and David stood up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate :( This was my first M Rated story and my first sexual scene :P Review please :D**


End file.
